


Accidentally On My Way To Loving You

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attraction, Banter, Body Shots, Flirting, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Partying, Ping-Pong, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: “So,” H said, “Who are you.”Louis froze. The fork nearly slipped from his hand. So this was it then. The jig was up. Louis would have to admit that he’d stumbled into the wrong party and that, after seeing H, hadn’t wanted to leave. Louis would be kicked out, never to see H again. And who could blame him. He sounded like a total creeper. If the roles had been reversed....Louis wouldn’t blame H for never wanting anything to do with him ever again.Louis arrives at the wrong party, and finds he never wants to leave.





	Accidentally On My Way To Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU/Prompt I wrote on tumblr that just kept nagging at me until I finally sat down and wrote it into a fic. This was a lot of fun for me to write, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Please leave a like and a review, also come say hi on tumblr! Thanks! :) 
> 
> Also, sidenote: I really didn't mean to imply Niall is a slob in any way. I was rereading this and it can come across that way. I just meant that the parties he throws can get out of hand and be kind of a mess. Please don't think any of this is a dig at Niall in any sort of way.

“So, you’ll come ‘round then tomorrow night? It’s gonna be wild!”

Louis wasn’t a stranger to Niall’s wild parties, and now that he’d moved into a new, bigger flat, Louis had no doubt that this one would be one of the wildest yet.

Louis shoved at him as they headed out from the bar, “Of course I’ll be there.”

“You better be. Especially because you owe me for skimping out on helping me move last weekend.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Oh yes, my sister’s birthday _definitely_ should not have taken priority over helping you and six other blokes help you move. But yeah, I’ll be there. Just text me the address.”

“Great. Yeah, it’s a big complex, try not to get lost, will ya.”

“Christ, Nialler. Who do you take me for? I think I’m capable of finding my way to your new flat.”

++++

Louis _wasn’t_ capable of finding his way to Niall’s new flat. He checked the directions on his phone one last time, taking note of the time. It wasn’t like it was _bad_ to be fashionably late to a party, but still he’d promised Niall he’d be there. Louis had found the complex easily enough thanks to his Uber driver’s GPS; but now here he was alone in this massive complex and he had no idea which building Niall’s flat was actually located in. Louis blamed it on Niall’s shitty directions, and not on the two shots of Fireball he’d downed back at his own flat as a pregame. Nope, it definitely wasn’t that. _Fuckin’ Niall and his fuckin’ shit directions._

Louis made his way into the buildings closest to the front and headed inside. Niall’s directions had said 512 C, so Louis pressed the button for the elevator and rode up to the fifth floor. The steel doors had barely opened when he was greeted by the sounds of music playing and people laughing. Alright, so maybe Niall’s directions weren’t that shit after all. Or they were, and Louis was just brilliant. He was going to go with the last opinion.

Following the noise, Louis stopped at the door of a flat. The number was covered by a purple glittery sign that read, “WELCOME TO THE PARTY.” Sure, it wasn’t Niall’s _exact_ taste, but Louis brushed it off and opened the door, pushing his way inside.

Right away, he knew something was off. The place was _tidy_ , first of all. Secondly, the usual smells of beer and cigarettes that wafted around and lingered days after Niall’s parties were replaced with the intoxicating aroma of vanilla scented candles. Louis blinked, frozen in place by the door of the flat. People were mingling and talking and laughing and everyone had various drinks in their hands, from craft beers to colorful mixed drinks that Niall wouldn’t be caught dead serving at his party. Against the back wall of the living area, instead of Niall’s signature beer pong table, there was a ping pong table, and from the looks of it, an epic tournament taking place. Many of the party-goers were gathered around and cheering loudly. Louis had never seen anyone in his life be this excited over ping pong, but to each their own. It was safe to assume, however, that this was _not_ Niall’s party. Louis was about to try to back out slowly, not thinking anyone had really seen him yet, when all of a sudden someone came around from the kitchen and said --

“Hey mate! You want a drink? You don’t have a drink. Let me get you a drink.”

Louis blinked, and tried to weigh his options. He could leave right now immediately before catching the attention of any one else to be witness to his embarrassment, or he could stick around for a bit, have a drink or two and then go find Niall’s place. Louis wasn’t one to turn down a drink, so he followed the brown haired man into the kitchen.

“We’ve got plenty of beer, but H has some champagne too if that’s more your style.”

“Ch….champagne?” Louis blinked again.

“H insists. He loves his pink champagne. Can drink me under the table with hard alcohol and beer believe it or not, but he always has to come back to his pink champagne. So, what can I do you for, uh….”

“Louis. Um, I’ll just take a beer.”

The man opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer, cracking open the cap and handing it over to Louis, “I’m Liam. Don’t think I’ve ever seen you around. How do you know H?”

Louis almost choked on his beer. He covered his mouth with his hand to hide his sputter and swallowed the rest down, hard. “Um….just here and there.”

“H knows _everyone_ ,” Liam laughed fondly, “Makes friends with the grocery store checkers, I swear. He talks everyone’s ears off but somehow we all love him, right?”

“Uh….right,” Louis took another sip of his beer. He needed to leave. He needed to leave _now_. He needed to have left the second he’d realized he was at the wrong party. He was officially a party crasher now. Louis fought the urge to cringe, reminding himself of his uni days when unwanted stragglers would show up to his and Niall’s ragers they used to throw back when they’d been roommates, looking for free beers and food. Was that what Louis was now?

“H is in a mad ping pong match against Mitch right now. Come, come!” Liam started to head towards the living area, waving Louis to follow him. Louis glanced around the kitchen, fighting the urge to make a sudden run for it. But there was something about this party that made him want to stick around - newfound unwanted straggler status be damned. Louis followed Liam into the living area, eyeing the dozen or so scented candles scattered around the flat, lit.

“Scented candles,” Louis noted.

“H always insists on scented candles for parties. I always tell him they’re gonna get knocked over and burn everything to a pulp, but he doesn’t listen. Says it makes the place more homey.”

Louis didn’t know why he found that as endearing as he did.

Liam pushed his way past some of the crowd and made his way over to the ping pong match. Louis followed, taking in the scene in front of him. There were two men playing with such focus that one would think it was brain surgery. Their brows were furrowed and their faces were scowled.

“I’ve never been much into ping pong,” Louis admitted to Liam.

“You know,” one of the men called out, not taking his eyes or attention off the tiny ball. He hit it smoothly across the net, “Most people only say that to cover up the fact that they’re shit at ping pong.”

Louis almost choked on his beer for the second time that night. “Excuse me?”

“I mean, if you were any good at all, you wouldn’t be spouting such blasphemy. If you were any good at all, you’d be challenging me to the next match.”

“Assuming you’re going to win this one,” the opponent quipped.

“Quiet, you.”

“I’m not shit at ping pong,” Louis didn’t know why he was defending himself to this stranger who he had only known for 0.03 seconds and who’d already insulted him, but here he was.

It was true though, he was actually quite good at ping pong, he just didn’t understand the hype surrounding it; didn’t even really know there _was_ hype surrounding it until tonight. In the past, it was just something he and Lottie and Fizzy had done while staying at their grandparents house over the summers as children, back when they’d found a dusty table set up in the garage. In fact, Louis was quite certain he could kick this kid’s ass, and he said as much.

“Is that so?” Louis could hear the smirk in his voice.

“That so.”

“Alright. After I finish serving Mitch’s own arse to him, it’s your turn.”

Louis flicked the fringe from his face, wondering what in God’s name he was doing. “You’re on.”

He watched the rest of the match pan out, sipping his beer and eyeing the man who’d challenged him. He was assuming this was H, though he wasn’t near as kind as Liam had made him out to be. He was rather a pain in the arse, if Louis was being honest. But he was charming, or at least _something_ about him was charming. Louis found himself not able to take his eyes off him as he carefully sipped his beer and sized him up.

He was younger than Louis, probably by a couple of years at the most. He had a young face, almost baby-like which made it even more humorous to see him so concentrated and focused. He was wearing a vintage style t-shirt with a rainbow printed on it, which Louis couldn’t help but hide a smile at from behind his beer. He also had curls, chocolate brown curls that framed his face beautifully, and large, vintage-style tortoiseshell eyeglasses. To say Louis was more than a little captivated would have been an understatement.

Louis reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone. He didn’t have any missed calls or texts from Niall - thank God. Louis quickly typed up, _“Hey lad. I might be a bit late tonight. Don’t wait to drink on my account ;)”_ before locking his phone and slipping it back in his pocket. He’d get to Niall’s eventually. It wasn’t as if he’d hang around here _all night_. He’d play his match against H and then would be on his way; on his way to beer soaked couches and air heavy with cigarette smoke. Louis bit his lower lip, watching H hit a particularly difficult serve.

“You can always change your mind you know,” it took Louis a moment to realize that H had been talking to him.

“What was that?”

“If this is too intimidating for you. I mean, I _am_ trophy-holding champion; six parties in a row now! You can always change your mind. Save yourself the embarrassment.”

Christ.

“Nah, I’m good. Besides, you’re an awful big talker for someone who’s yet to play me.”

“Talk is big, other things are big.”

Louis really needed to ditch the beer, drinking around here was starting to become a choking hazard. Had this kid really just made a dick joke?

H hit the ball with a flick of his wrist, winning the match. The crowd gathered around cheered and Harry placed a hand behind his back and mimicked bowing with great dignity to his adoring masses. Louis rolled his eyes, trying not to show how endearing he found the whole display.

“You’re up,” H nodded towards Mitch’s side of the ping pong table.

“Good luck, mate,” Mitch placed a soft hand on Louis’ shoulder, “He doesn’t hold back.”

“Well, neither do I,” Louis took up Mitch’s ping pong paddle and squared up against H.

“You sure you want to do this?” He asked.

“Bring it on.”

True to his word, Louis didn’t hold back. Neither did H, however. But Louis had years of summers playing ping pong with his sisters with nothing else better to do. He’d gotten good over these, maybe even great. It was an unusual talent and one he never really thought he’d ever utilize in his life, and yet here he was - at a party he wasn’t even invited to, with people he didn’t even know, kicking this snarky kid’s arse and having the absolute time of his life.

“So,” Louis smirked, after his win, “What’s it like to win to an _actual_ pro, hmmm?”

“Fuck off,” H grumbled, tossing his paddle onto the table, “What the hell was that?”

“What the hell was what? Oh, that?” Louis’ smirk broke into a grin, “Me beating you, darling. That’s what that was.”

“No one ever beats me,” H muttered, lowering his gaze, brows drown tight and Louis thought he saw the hint of a bottom lip jut out just slightly.

“Are….are you actually _pouting_?”

“No,” the frown deepened.

“You totally are. Oh my god. No one actually beats you, do they? You spoiled little thing! Someone actually gave you a bit of competition and you can’t stand it, can you?”

“Shut up.”

Louis set his paddle down walked over to H who did look absolutely miserable. Louis was torn between wanting to laugh at this kid’s ridiculousness, and give him a bit of a cuddle for being frankly adorable.

“C’mere,” Louis wrapped his arm around H’s shoulder, “You’ll get the next one, eh champ,” he gently slugged him on the jaw with his fist.

“Oh my god,” H shoved him off, fighting back a laugh, “You’re the absolute worst!”

“Or absolute best, considering I won.”

“Menace.”

“Spoiled.”

Louis didn’t miss the way H’s cheeks pinkened slightly, nor the way his eyes dragged down Louis’ body before he bit his lip and said, “Want another drink?”

Louis didn’t hesitate.

He followed H into the kitchen and watched him pull out a bottle of his pink champagne.

“Is that stuff actually good?”

“Do you want to try it?”

“Not if you paid me.”

Louis knew Lottie drank that stuff, he also knew it probably tasted like cough medicine.

“What if….you drank it off me.”

Louis didn’t even have a beer to choke on this time, he just choked.

“Excuse me?”

“Just saying,” the boy shrugged, not even bothering to pour a glass and instead just downing a pull from the bottle. Who even was this boy? Louis was starting to wonder if instead of accidentally wandering into the wrong party, he’d accidentally wandered into a wrong dimension.

“Look, if you’ve never taken a body shot before, it’s okay…..”

And no, just…. _no_. There was no way in hell Louis was going to let him get away with trying to pull that. “I’ve taken body shots. And done body shots,” Louis flicked the fringe from his eyes, “Lie down.”

H smirked, hopping up on the kitchen counter and laying back.

“Ooh, H is doing body shots!” A voice called, making Louis wince. It was a stark reminder that he wasn’t alone with this boy, that they were actually surrounded by people, even more so as they began to gather around to watch. Louis shook his head, trying to remind himself that this boy wasn’t his to have alone. Hell, he didn’t even know him. He didn’t even know his name. Just an initial.

“Well?” H asked, propping up on his elbows and staring at Louis impatiently.

“Calm your horses, babe,” Louis pulled the bottle of champagne closer. Louis wondered if maybe it was he who needed to calm his horses; his heart was beating like a hammer in his chest. What even was this night? Louis took a breath and pulled H’s shirt up to his ribs, trying not to marvel at the sight in front of him. H was lean, gangly even, but his hips were soft, doughy, and Louis had to fight away the thought of what they might be like to bite.

He lifted the bottle and poured a splash on champagne into H’s belly button, watching the jump of his abs as he did so. Without another thought, he leaned down and sucked the champagne from H’s stomach as he giggled above him. Louis glanced up, not moving away from the boy’s stomach.

“Sorry,” H blushed, “Ticklish.”

Louis had to bite the inside of his cheek. Honestly, who even was this boy? Surely it wasn’t possible for a person to be this adorable, was it? Louis wondered if he might be some kind of precious species of alien.

“Cute,” Louis lifted up, pulling H’s shirt back down.

“So,” H hopped down from the counter, running a hand through his curls as if nothing had even happened, though Louis couldn’t help but note the added pink of his cheeks, “How was it? As awful as you thought it’d be?”

“Surprisingly, no.”

“Hmmm. Good. I pay enough for it to not be disgusting,” the boy laughed, taking another sip straight from the bottle, “It eats away a good bit of my paycheck when I want it, but I believe in spoiling yourself. But don’t worry, I’ll grab you another beer. I know it’s not everyone’s taste.”

Louis thanked H as he handed him another beer, “So, are you enjoying the party so far?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s uh, it’s different,” Louis grinned, “Me mates’ parties are nothing like this.”

“What makes mine different?”

“Hmmm, a lack of a stark-naked man standing on a pool table and trying to drunkenly sing the entirety of the Sherk soundtrack?”

“Oh my god. Though, can’t say I wouldn’t mind seeing a stark-naked man standing on a pool table.”

“When he’s your best mate of fifteen years, yeah, you might,” Louis’ hand wandered toward his pocket as he felt his phone. He debated giving Niall a call, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hear his phone over the loud music. It wasn’t like he hadn’t told him he’d be late, he had. And knowing Niall, he’d be too busy with the other guests to really pay Louis’ absence any mind. Besides, Louis wasn’t quite ready to leave yet.

“Ah, yes. I am sure if Liam just stripped down and got up on my ping pong table I may have a word or two,” H giggled, “I mean, he’s fit, just not my type.”

“And what is….your type, I mean.”

H’s gaze lingered on Louis a breath, “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he said, before slipping off into the crowd of people.

Louis was fucked. Louis was _royally fucked._ Here he was at a party of a person he didn’t even know, taking body shots off said person and flirting - was that flirting, it had to be flirting - with said person. And now that H had gone off to go mingle with the rest of his guests, Louis felt himself missing him. Which was stupid; Louis didn’t even know him to miss him. But still, he felt like a part of him had left when H did. Louis shook his head and downed his beer.

“Holy shit, you got H to do a body shot.”

Louis turned around to see a girl leaning against the kitchen counter, “He _never_ does shit like that. He’s a total flirt, don’t get me wrong, but like….a shallow flirt. It’s all fun and games, but he doesn’t let stuff go further than this little invisible line he has drawn. I’ve never seen him like that. You must really be something special then.”

“Oh, um….”

“I’m Clare, by the way. And you…..?”

“Louis.”

“Nice to meet you, Louis. Odd that we haven’t met before, but H knows so many people so I really shouldn’t be surprised.”

“So H doesn’t typically do body shots in the middle of his own parties then?”

Clare laughed, a tinkling thing that reminded Louis of windchimes. He blamed his sudden sappiness on something in the air, probably those ridiculous scented candles. “Oh no, sweetie. Never. He’s a big flirt, but like I said, he’s got a line that he’s drawn. Doesn’t just go for anyone either. He’s got his heart set on falling in love, getting married, having kids. The whole domestic bit. I mean, I know I sure as hell wasn’t even thinking that back when I was his age. So, how did you two meet?”

Louis hoped his eyes weren’t popping out of his head quite as much as he felt they were. This night was taking more turns than he knew how to prepare for. “Um, just around. You know how he is,” Louis chuckled nervously, “Talks everyone’s ears off, makes friends wherever he goes.”

“Such the charmer, isn’t it? Well, I’ll let you alone now, just wanted to stop over and tell you I’m happy Harry’s found someone he can feel so comfortable around. It’s just nice to see.”

“Oh, um. Thank you.”

“See you around, Louis,” Clare gave his arm a squeeze before disappearing back into the crowd. Louis took it upon himself to grab another beer before making his way towards the rest of the party. He spied H standing over at his record player, tongue sticking out between his lips as he concentrated on what record to put on next. A record player. Louis fondly shook his head before making his way over to H, slotting himself next to him and hipchecking him.

“Quite the collection.”

“Hello, you. Yeah. Most of these are my stepdad’s records. What do you think is better for the mood tonight, Marvin Gaye or Earth, Wind, and Fire? Or George Michael?”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh, “You have CCR next to Britney. I must say, H - quite the collection.”

“Yeah, well. It’s a mix of my stuff, my step dad’s stuff, and some of my mum’s. I’m thinking George.”

“Good choice.”

“Hey, H!” Someone called, and he gave Louis a soft smile before disappearing once again.

Louis busied himself the rest of the evening with beers and chatting with Liam. The party was starting to die down though, and Louis quickly realized he had no idea really where he was or how he was going to get home. He could call for another Uber, but something in him wasn’t too fond of that idea, or leaving in general. Louis sunk down on the sofa and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had already crashed a party, he couldn’t just like, stay here.

He felt the sofa dip, and turned to see Harry sitting beside him. He realized that most of the party-goers had headed out. Other than a few stragglers, he and Harry were alone. He needed to leave. He’d already way overstayed his welcome, a welcome he didn’t even really have to begin with. Louis winced and felt the room spin around him.

He let out a whine and laid his head back against the sofa, “I need to get home.”

“I mean, you don’t have to.”

Louis’ eyes popped open and he turned to stare at H.

“No, not like that. Jesus. I just meant, you can crash here for tonight. I’m fine with it. I actually encourage it if people aren’t up for driving or finding a ride. You can stay here. I’ll get some blankets for you and a spare pillow. It’s fine.”

“You don’t have to do that. Really. I’ll be fine.”

“What kind of host would I be if I didn’t?” Harry pushed himself up off the couch. The music had been turned off, and Louis heard the door to the flat shut. The last of the guests must have left. It was now just him, alone, in H’s apartment.

“I’ll be right back.”

H disappeared down the hallway and Louis found himself kicking off his shoes and curling up onto the couch. His head felt heavy and the room was still spinning slightly. Laying down only made it worse, and allowed for his brain to catch up with just how tired his body was. Louis closed his eyes, feeling everything slip away into darkness. He felt the heaviness of blankets being laid on top of him, and something that felt like the ghost of lips against his forehead before he drifted off to sleep.

++++

When he awoke the next morning, it was to the smells of maple syrup and bacon. Louis blinked, trying to process where he was and what had happened last night. Surely it had all just been a dream. Things like that don’t just happen in real life to real people, do they? Louis rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his head pounding.

“Oh good,” H called cheerily from the kitchen, “You’re up! I’ve fixed us pancakes and eggs over easy with some peppered bacon. How’d you sleep?”

“What time is it?” Louis ignored the question, standing from the couch and folding the blankets up as nicely as he could. He’d already crashed this kid’s party, and stayed the night. The least he could was show he wasn’t a total helpless slob.

“A quarter til eleven. Come, come eat.”

Louis made his way to the table and took notice of the placemats and orange juice already laid out nicely.

“How long have you been up?”

“Not long. Stop looking at me like that. I told you last night, it’s totally fine that you stayed over. Liam does it all the time actually.”

“Hmm,” Louis took a sip of his orange juice, “Smells good.”

“Thanks. Here you go,” H sat a plate down in front of Louis before taking a seat across from him at the table, “Well go on then. Dig in before it gets cold.”

Louis tucked into his eggs and pancakes, trying not to eat too quickly and totally devour the food in front of him. “This is delicious H. Really. You’re great at cooking.”

H laughed, “Well I should be. It is my job.”

“A chef?”

“Baker, more like. I work at a little cafe. It’s mostly pastry and sandwiches.”

Louis nodded, taking another bite. He felt the soft kick of H’s foot against his shin.

“So,” H said, “Who are you.”

Louis froze. The fork nearly slipped from his hand. So this was it then. The jig was up. Louis would have to admit that he’d stumbled into the wrong party and that, after seeing H, hadn’t wanted to leave. Louis would be kicked out, never to see H again. And who could blame him. He sounded like a total creeper. If the roles had been reversed....Louis wouldn’t blame H for never wanting anything to do with him ever again.

“Um….” Louis fiddled with his fingers, trying to think of what to say before deciding on just laying all his cards on the table, “I know this is so bizarre and I never intended for any of this to happen, believe me. But my friend Niall was having a party last night at his new flat and he sent me awful directions. It’s somewhere in this complex, but there’s four different buildings and I guess I just got overwhelmed and turned around. And the two shots I’d taken at home before I’d left probably didn’t help matters. I got on the elevator and heard the music and just followed it here. I assumed this was Niall’s party, so I just let myself in. It was pretty clear from the start that this wasn’t Niall’s party though.”

“No naked men on pool tables.”

“No, no naked men on pool tables,” Louis couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face. This was too much though. He needed to get it together. He needed to be upfront and honest and be on his way. “Liam came up to me and offered me a drink and I just….it was so different from the parties Niall throws and I just was kind of intrigued. He thought I was a friend of yours, and he took me over to watch you play ping pong. And then well….one thing led to another. I am so, so sorry H. I didn’t mean to crash your party. I really didn’t. But after hanging out with you and kicking your butt at ping pong and then that god damn body shot….I just….I didn’t want to leave. You….you captivated me. Maybe even got me more intoxicated off you than the actual alcohol. I just….I wanted to stay, so I stayed. And that’s so….rude and  intrusive and just…. _ugh_. I don’t know what I was even thinking. ‘m so, so, _so_ sorry.”

Louis winced and forced himself to look up to gage H’s reaction. He was expecting him to ask him to leave, to tell him to get out. What he wasn’t expecting for him to blush, to smile into his pancakes, and to say, “ ‘m Harry.”

Louis really didn’t know what to say other than, “ ‘m Louis.”

Harry giggled, “It’s nice to meet you, Louis.”

Louis couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, “It’s nice to meet you too, Harry.”

Of course, Louis’ ringtone decided to go off at that exact moment at the loudest, and most obnoxious setting. Louis let out a groan which turned into a half-sob when he noticed the name on the screen. He pressed ACCEPT and winced at the sounds of Irish-accented yelling on the other end.

“How fucking dare you! You _promised_ you’d be there! You _promised_ you’d come to make up for being gone last weekend! Louis! I swear to God, Lou. I’m going to kick your arse. I’m going to never buy you drinks ever again. And no more stealing my leftovers from the fridge at work. And no more bumming cigarettes off me. Fuck you. I swear Louis….”

Louis felt a foot link around his ankle and he couldn’t help but smile at the boy smiling across the table at him. “Niall, darling. I am so, _so_ very sorry,” Louis said in his sweetest voice possible, letting his other foot run up Harry’s shin, “I just got sidetracked by something important and I’ll fill you in later. I know you’re upset, and I’m sorry. I’ll buy you drinks for a month.”

“Make it two,” Harry mouthed from across the table.

Louis scrunched his face up at him playfully before telling Niall, “Make it two.”

“Fine. You better have a good excuse, Tommo. I swear. Like, you better have met the queen or summat, or your fucking soulmate. Or won the lotto.”

Louis bit his lip, “Well, it’s not two of those things.”

“You met the fucking queen?!”

“Goodbye Nialler.”

“Wait….I want to hear about the queen!”

“Harry, say goodbye to Niall.”

Louis held his phone up as Harry shouted, “Bye Niall!”

He dissolved into laughter as he ended the call and set the phone down on the table, not before muting it first.

“So,” Harry grinned, still not taking his foot from around Louis’ ankle.

“So.”

“Do you crash all the boys’ parties then?”

“Nah, just the cute ones who play ping pong and throw tantrums when they lose and do body shots of pink champagne and cook me breakfast the next morning.”

“Sounds like a good catch. You planning on keeping him then?”

“Maybe. If he wants me.”

Harry kicked at him lightly, “Eat your damn pancakes, Lou.”

Louis smiled. So maybe he’d made a fool of himself arriving at the wrong party, and maybe he’d have to do months worth of groveling to Niall. Right now, none of that mattered though. Louis was accidentally on his way to falling for this boy, and there was no place he’d rather be.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say "hi" on [tumblr](http://wellingtontat.tumblr.com) and please like/reblog the [fic post](http://wellingtontat.tumblr.com/post/175230099603/accidentally-on-my-way-to-loving-you-by) thank you! <3


End file.
